The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic packages for use in various electronic products. As part of this effort, microelectronic packages containing multiple devices, such a microelectronic dice, have been developed. These multiple microelectronic device packages are referred to in the art as multi-device or multi-chip packages (MCPs) and offer the potential for increased architectural flexibility at reduced cost, but must do so such that appropriate microelectronic device-to-microelectronic device interconnect densities are provided. As will be understood to those skilled in the art, interconnect density is an important consideration because an insufficient number of microelectronic device connections would limit the bandwidth capability for the affected microelectronic device interface, and thus would reduce the communication efficiency and capability between microelectronic devices.